Equine-guided education
'Equine Guided Education (EGE) encourages growth and learning through the 'Eyes of the Horse'. Equine Guided Education was first developed and coined by Ariana Strozzi, co-founder of the Equine Guided Education Association. EGE integrates equine activities, kinesthetic learning and cognitive insight to help individuals develop self-responsibility, a healthy self-image, as well as social and relationship skills. EGE can be found in a wide variety of human learning methods including psychotherapy, coaching, holistic health practices, general education, youth at risk and rehabilitation programs. Benefits Benefits experienced by program participants include improved communication skills, improved teamwork skills, healthier relationships, improved self-confidence self-esteem, improved work ethic, greater recognition of responsibility, appropriate assertiveness and self-discovery. Roles and structures Equine Guided Education is distinct from Equine Assisted Psychotherapy and Horse Assisted Learning. TheEquine Guided Education Association (EGEA) sees that the horse does more than assist or facilitate learning, the horse actually "Guides" (meaning One who can find paths through unexplored territory) the process of “Education”-(Discipline of mind or character through study or instruction). While the horse's role is that of mirroring participant's energetic state of consciousness, the facilitator's role varies in terms of their area of specialization in the self-development process (leadership development, parenting, therapy, etc.). During some sessions, participants engage in activities with each other and/or with the horses. Attention is paid to both the behaviour of the participant(s) and the horses. At the end of each exercise is a group discussion, called a debriefing or processing. This requires participation from all enagaged in the experience, with the facilitator stimulating participant involvement and conversation. Experiences of participants are discussed to extract participant's reactions, perceptions and feelings. The design of each session is to draw out the dynamics potential metaphors between exercises in the arena and the participants' normal experience. Official recognition The Equine Guided Education Association was officially formed in 2003 and continues to offer updated information on this developing field. EGEA hosts an annual international conference, an associate network for certified Equine Guided Educators, a general membership, and is hosting special meetings among industry leaders to discuss the future of this important trade. Training and Certification Equine Guided Education Association ( EGEA ) Equine Guided Education Association is the official Equine Guided Education Association, The mission of the Equine Guided Education Association (EGEA) is to create and support a unified discourse involving the interaction of the horse as a respected 'guide' in human growth, learning and development. EGEA provides standards for competency, educational opportunities, resources and support for professionals and the public. The organization offers EGE certification and holds an annual international equine guided education conference. SkyHorse Ranch SkyHorse Ranch (formerly known as Strozzi Ranch) is a training and certification for EGE center. The owner, Ariana Strozzi is a pioneer in the 'horse as healer/teacher' profession incorporating horses into a wide variety of human development programs since 1989. She coined the term Equine Guided Education in 1999 and has been offering an internationally recognized certification program for incoming and established professionals in equine guided education since 2000. See also *Hippotherapy *Therapeutic horseback riding Category:Equine therapies